starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Endor System
| Afbeelding = 250px | stelsel = | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Moddell Sector | zonnen = 1 Ibleam | planeten = 4 | manen = 9 | bezienswaardig = Death Star II | species= Ewok Yuzzum Gorax | affiliatie= }} Het Endor System was gelegen op de rand van de Outer Rim en Wild Space in de afgelegen Moddell Sector. Samenstelling Het System bevatte vier planeten: Endor, Eloggi, Megiddo en Dor. Door de moeilijk navigeerbare Moddell Sector was het Endor Systeem erg moeilijk bereikbaar. Het Endor System werd pas in 50 BBY officieel ontdekt en toegevoegd aan de Galactic Republic. Alhoewel dit system helemaal aan het uiteinde van het gekende universum lag, speelde het een cruciale rol in de Galactic Civil War. *Ibleam: Was de zon van het Endor System waarrond vier planeten draaiden. **Endor (ook wel Tana genoemd) was een Gas Giant met negen manen. ***Gouuls: Een maan die waarschijnlijk is afgebroken tijdens de formatie van het stelsel. ***Alprezar: Een maan die intensief gestript werd voor de bouw van de Death Star II. ***Fentakka: Een kleine maan, waar maar weinig daglicht kwam. ***Vix: Een stikstofrijke maan met methaanregens. ***Sharls: Een levenloze rots met ijs. ***Hual Maka: Waarschijnlijk een komeet die in een baan om Endor terecht kwam. ***Kef Bir: Ook wel bekend als de Ocean Moon, waar veel stukken van de Death Star II neerstortten. ***Korkar: Een bevroren maan die veel licht reflecteerde. ***Forest Moon: De buitenste maan en de thuiswereld van onder andere de Ewoks. **Eloggi was de eerste planeet na Endor in het System. Tijdens de bouw van de Death Star II had het Empire een mijnbasis op Eloggi. **Megiddo was een totaal levensloze planeet en bevatte een ijskap die alle sporen van de verdwenen mijnbouw ondertussen had weggevaagd. **Dor was een belangrijke factor voor het Empire om de Death Star in het Endor System te bouwen. Bouwwerken Om hun bouwwerken in het Endor System geheim te houden bij de bouw van de Death Star II spendeerde het Empire miljarden credits aan het aanleggen van een nieuwe obscure Hyperspace Route die begon bij Sullust en eindigde bij Endor, genaamd de Silvestri Trace (mogelijk gebruikte ook de Alliance Fleet deze route). Deze route werd gedurende korte tijd enkel gebruikt door enorme vrachtschepen om bouwmateriaal naar de 2de Death Star te brengen. Samen met de plannen van de Death Star liet Palpatine ook met opzet de geheimen van de Silvestri Trace in handen vallen van de Bothans en de Rebel Alliance. Historisch belang Het was in het Endor System dat de beslissende slag in de Galactic Civil War werd uitgevochten boven en op Endor. Na de explosie van de Death Star II zwierven er allerlei brokstukken in het System rond. Wonder boven wonder bleef Endor’s Moon grotendeels gespaard van de rampzalige gevolgen die de explosie had kunnen veroorzaken. Het Endor System was ook één van de trekpleisters van het toeristische agentschap Star Tours. Achter de schermen * In het leesboek van ‘RotJ’ wordt vermeld dat de planeet Endor werd vernietigd. Nochtans is er duidelijk een planeet te zien in de spin-off tv-films en in de Ewok cartoons. * Endor is een naam afkomstig uit Middle-Earth, maar ook uit de Bijbel (OT). Namen als Ibleam, Megiddo, Eloggi en Dor zijn eveneens afkomstig uit de Bijbel (OT). Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Caravan of Courage *Battle for Endor: An Ewok Adventure *Star Wars: Ewoks Bron *Star Wars Gamer *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *The Rise of Skywalker Visual Dictionary category: Outer Rim Systems